This invention relates in general to bicycles and, more particularly, to bicycle brake assemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pedal assembly for bicycles which are peculiarly adapted to incorporate either a toe clip or a support stand, or both.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle pedal brake assembly of the underslung type wherein the foot supporting portion is located downwardly of the pivot axis of the pedal.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a support stand for mounted disposition upon a pedal, equipped with a toe clip; which is automatically swung into bicycle support position upon removal of the operator's foot and which is especially adapted for current low slung pedals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle incorporating a unique pedal construction equipped with the usual toe clip and having support stand means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for use with bicycles of the present invention, a pedal equipped with the customary toe clip and having a guide component for facilitating entry of the foot into such pedal from a position of disuse.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide for use with bicycles of the present invention a pedal equipped with a toe clip and having a counterbalancing component for resisting the torque inherently provided by the toe clip when the pedal is in disuse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pedal for use with bicycles wherein the foot-supporting portion is located downwardly of the axis of rotation of the pedal crank arm thereby endowing the pedal with a low, under-slung character and, accordingly, relatively depressing the center of gravity of the rider for enhanced comfort as well as increased safety.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a low, under-slung pedal of the type stated which may be toe clip equipped and yet suitably constructed for balancing so that the pedal will maintain horizontal disposition when in disuse.